Bakura's Reintroduction
by Silver Eternity
Summary: Bakura had always been in Silva's house, unable to leave his Master's side due to a spell gone wrong; he's not been among the Favoured in YEARS,not seen even near her for an unprecedented amount of time. What will he do to correct this situation?


On a couch, sitting and glaring at the floor, was a tall Egyptian thief. His hair, shoulder length and blinding white, moved fluidly about his face as he tossed his head, snorting in anger like a wild horse. His Master was _moping_. He still shuddered when he thought about the first time she had been listless like this – he had worked to keep his Master in a forced sleep for a week and a half lest she do something truly stupid. The nightmares he'd had for that week and a half would probably haunt him until his dying day. Desperate to escape the frightening memories and worried for his Master, Thief King Bakura switched his glare and scowl from the floor to the opposite couch. Curled on the cushions of said couch was Bakura's true Master- the short, busty eighteen-year-old with dirty blond hair and forest green eyes. Those usually fiery, clear eyes were hazy now, the usually active hands tucked protectively between her chest and the couch arm. She hadn't gotten really bad yet; this Master was still reasonable. She was still master, and that was something Bakura knew what to do with. Kneeling on the floor before her, he spoke softly, submissively. "Master….you are sad."

She stirred lazily, but remained protectively curled. "I am." Folding his arms over the couch cushion, he placed his chin on them, his throat exposed. "I do not like it when your heart weeps." She stirred a bit more, then a wry smile curled her mouth as she, too, recalled the last occasion - or perhaps the first. "I am aware." His gaze sharpened, his expression a deep scowl. "Why? Why does your heart scream? Why, after all your talk of persistence and fighting, are you here wallowing in sorrow when you should be battling for the ones you love?!" She let herself uncurl, eyes duller than ever. "Because I am unworthy of them. I am unworthy of anyone. Why should I curse anyone with my pathetic-" She was too surprised to react when Bakura rose above her in a flash of movement, straddling her hips with a furious expression. "If you try to finish that sentence I will ravage you senseless, I swear it! And I will do it over and over until you remember who you fucking _are_!" To anyone else, this would have sounded like a rape threat – his Master knew better. Three years of thorough training had done its' job; Bakura had always been one of the few allowed to touch his Master, and he learned quickly the best ways to please her until she couldn't think.

Grabbing his biceps in an iron grip, his Master glared up at him, eyes beginning to blaze with the familiar fire. "Bakura, I've been rejected twice! I cannot try again if I'm rejected thrice even if she later changes her mind – you know that better than anyone! Only you and Ryou were there when I made the Vow." Mentally wincing- he remembered that Vow well, and doubted the words would ever stop haunting his memory -he bared his teeth. He needed to rile the Master instinct in her, and nothing woke them faster than when he was aggressive. She delighted in putting him in his place as her slave and pet. Lowering his face until they were nose-to-nose, he growled, "So, out of fear, you refuse to continue fighting for her. For _him_. Fine, but abide by your choice and take your lumps like the strong-willed woman you are! Don't cower in fear and mope for that which you willingly gave up!" Her fire abruptly died. "Yes......I suppose I should." Silently, he cursed. He'd only managed what he _didn't_ want- one step forward, two steps back. Time to bring out the big guns.

Straightening, though he still straddled her hips, he hauled her up until he had forced her to hover over him. "Ra damnit woman, wake up! You will be _fine_, you will ALWAYS be fine! You swore you wouldn't be so stupid as to fall in love again and you've already broken that thrice! You didn't care! Where is that vicious, hurting 13-year-old I once knew? Where is my Master, the one who promised no regrets?" The teen's eyes narrowed. "She grew the fuck up, Bakura." The thief King snarled. "My Master, my _Queen_ and my _Pharaoh_, was a violent, angry young woman ready and willing to take revenge on the world. What are you now?! A moping, depressed, hurting _child_ who knows what she wants an will not fight for it. My Master was a wild beast- you are a tame housecat." At last, green eyes began to spark dangerously, muscled arms bracing on either side of the large mans' head so the young woman loomed over him of her own accord. "Oh?" The voice was low and silky- the Master in her beginning to awaken. A few more prods should do the trick. Bakura forced himself to growl instead of grovel; it was a difficult task.

"Where is the furious spitfire who would whip me for disobedience without ever taking her eyes from her book? I've not been Favoured in years and not even am I punished anymore! What happened to the fifteen, sixteen-year-old that branded me seven times? The fourteen-year-old that lost her household of Pets and single-handedly slaughtered those who made her lose them? The sad, but determined Master I fought for, with, and against; the Master I Adored with all my being, pleasured regularly, and was _allowed _to pounce upon being returned to her by Chelsea. She who forced me to learn to ask, not take. I want her back, and you are not her!" The next thing he knew, the collar of his overrobe had been seized in one too-strong hand and he was being dragged. Before he could react, his arms were raised above his head by a forceful grip on his wrists and, with a whimper, he stretched them up until he felt the manacles clamp around both wrists while widening his standing stance to brace for blows. Two years of neglect or no, he was all too familiar with this room, these chains, _that couch and brazier_. Very few were aware that there was an entire second of Dungeon 16 dedicated solely to the torture and punishment of Thief King Bakura but there was(and still is). Bakura was the only pet who ever needed the "star treatment" more than once. Even Vergil had caved halfway through his first time in the ceiling chains.

The distinctive sound of her custom boots echoing through the room made im shiver. Then that silky voice caressed his ears again for the first time in what felt like centuries. "You doubt my Mastery? I admit to neglecting you these past years; you could have worked up the balls to be so insolent no other way. This displeases me in so many ways I am amazed I haven't noticed before now. It comes to my attention that you are correct.....and after your long-overdue punishments, you will be Favoured. But yes I will be fine- and _you_ are going to help me be fine."

Hearing the unmistakable _swsh_ of a whip and the _hiss _of hot coals, Bakura went weak in the knees  
and gave himself up to his Master.

Roughly ten hours later, Bakura's Master, better known to the rest of the world as Natalie, was once again lounging on the couch. The difference was that this time she was stretched out comfortably. Bandaged, sated and content, Bakura lay with is cheek pillowed on the fleshy part of her waist, just above her hip. He had bled more than he had in years and had added two more brands to his collection, but the Thief King reveled in the pain and his Master's soothing strokes of his hair. She was herself again, she was his Master and beloved, and he was at last among her Favoured once more. With all finally right in his world, Bakura settled into his place snuggled up to his Master's side (where he belonged) deeper and purred. _HARD_.

A/N: Prettymate, this is what I went through....before I said yes. I'm still not....quite right yet. You know exactly what I mean.


End file.
